One More Day
by eremiticAntiquarian
Summary: Would you feel this way if your lover left you? DaiKenKensuke


**Briefing: After many years together, someone recalls his life with his love. Daiken/Kensuke and hints of Miyami/Mimiko. ANGST and sappiness. I don't own 'One More Day' by Diamond Rio or Digimon, and if you sue, you'll only get a few comics, some tapes and action figures and a disk with all my stories on.**

  
  
  
_ONE MORE DAY_

  
  
  
"Hello, love. How have you been, lately," he asked.

Sitting down on the grass, the young man leaned against the cold stone behind me. The flowers growing there were bright and beautiful. He put his arms around the stone and hugged it.

"Ya know, I love you. I always will. I wonder what it would be like if we were still together. But that is impossible isn't it?"

He just sat there. It was silent. No one spoke, not an animal made a sound. Pure quietness surrounded me. A soft wind blew through his hair as he recalled the past with his love and him.

  


_Last night I had a crazy dream  
A wish was granted just for me_

  
**~~~~~Flashback~~~~~**

"Ken, hey Ken wait up! You're going to fast for me," Daisuke yelled after his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Daisuke. I didn't mean it," The bluenette slowed down and set his pace with Daisuke's.

When they got to their final destination, they sat on the ledge watching the river below them. After the boys caught their breath. The shorter one stood up and walked over to the waterfall a few yards to the right. "Come on Ken. It's time to go swimming."

The boy with auburn hair walked back a few feet then ran forward. He jumped off the edge and flew majestically down to the bottom. His boyfriend's eyes never left his tan body and he was soon down there to meet him.

  


_It could be for anything  
I didn't ask for money_

  
**~~~~~Flashback~~~~~**

Ken sat by the fireplace in his cabin up north. It was lonely by himself. Daisuke was sleeping and Ken was too busy thinking to sleep. Out of nowhere, he felt warm arms wrap around his pale body and soft lips on his cheek.

"Ken-chan? Why are you still up? Did you have a bad dream or something?" "Iie, Dai-chan. I can't sleep. I don't know why. I think my brain is working to hard up there," Ken laughed.

"Oh what are you thinking about? I hope it's nothing bad about me or dirty!" "No, just thinking about what I'd do without you. I don't think I could live. I love you so much, Dai-chan. I never want to spend a second without you here, by my side."

Daisuke sat down next to Ken and sank into his lover's warm arms. He crooked his neck to kiss his boyfriend. The kiss was deep and warm. They made love for the first time on their one-year anniversary.

  


_Or a mansion in Malibu  
I simply wished, for one more day with you_

  
**~~~~~Flashback~~~~~**

Ken sat on the metal park bench. He had his arm around the smaller boys shoulder. There were looking at the lake there as the sun slowly sank beneath it. The lake was swallowing up the sun and it was slowly getting darker. The stars were out in full now. Ken checked his watch. It was after midnight. He started to tell Daisuke they should leave now but he noticed the soft breathing of the sleeping boy on his chest and didn't want to wake him. "Sleep well, Suke-chan," Ken whispered.

After another half hour or so, Ken also fell asleep. Their arms wrapped around each other and kept them warm and cozy. People passing by saw this and were touched by the sugary sweetness of it all.

Daisuke awoke by Ken poking him. When he opened his eyes he saw Ken sitting backwards on the bench and staring in awe. The smaller boy turned around and saw the sun coming over the horizon. He gasped at the amazing beauty and sereneness of the rising fireball.

  


_One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
_

  
"What happened to all those days that we spent together, love? Why did you leave me all alone in this world? I loved those days then."

Tears started flowing out of his eyes. He couldn't live without him. The other boy knew that, but still left him. He never will understand any of it. Ken said he couldn't live without him for a second.

Fifteen years we spent together. Ten of those were in love and bliss. Ever since the Digital World we grew closer and closer together until we were both freshmen and fifteen in love.

The one boy sat atop the tall rock as the other one hugged it. The one on the ground was crying. He couldn't stand living any longer.

  


_But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

  
**~~~~~Flashback~~~~~**

Daisuke came home from school sick. His parents weren't home and Jun long since had moved out. He had caught a bug that was going around his senior class that year. The door of his apartment slowly opened and a head peaked in and called his name.

"Daisuke? Are you ok," Ken called.

"Ken? What are you doing here? You have to go back to school before they find out about you skipping like this! You don't want that on your permanent record now do you?"

"Shh. I went home sick because you weren't there. I told you that I can't stand having you not by my side now didn't I?"

Daisuke was speechless. He fell back down on the couch coughing and sneezing. When Ken disappeared into the kitchen and came back out with a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup, Daisuke was so happy. He would have kissed Ken but he was afraid of spilling the soup and getting his lover sick.

Ken fed Daisuke and let his lap be Daisuke's pillow. Ken stroked Daisuke's hair and soon enough the smaller boy was fast asleep. Ken watched him sleep and noted how remarkable child-like he looked while he was this peacefully in slumber.

  


_First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl  
Then I'd unplug the telephone  
And keep the TV off  
I'd hold you every second  
Say a million, 'I love you's  
That's what I'd do. With one more day with you_

  
**~~~~~Flashback~~~~~**

The rain was pouring down in the cemetery as he watched the coffin get slowly lifted into the hole. He didn't want to think about who was going in, but it was impossible. Tears fell down his face as he silently watched the dirt be piled on top of the grave. The sun was setting and he remembered those past years.

Everyone else had already left the burial site and went home. All but his friend Mimi. She held onto his arm and directed him to leave with him. It just wasn't possible.

"Mimi, I don't want to believe any of this."

"Then don't for now, but you will have to soon."

And they walked to the car and Mimi drove her younger friend back to his house. His house was filled with memories that only brought tears to the young man's eyes.

  


_One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied_

  
Tears clouded the boy on the grounds vision as he tried to speak. His voice only came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Koi, you weren't there to hold me then. You weren't there to tell me everything would be all right and help me get through it all. Why did you leave me?"

The other boy watched on, as he could do nothing. He wanted to hold him and kiss him. He wanted to tell him that it would all be okay and he didn't need to worry. But he could not and remained silent.

  


_But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

  
Mimi watched from the car as this all was happening. He little friend was almost unbearable to watch. He was crying his eyes out and muttering nonsense. His eyes were blank, as far as she could tell. She wanted to go over there and hold him, but not just yet.

He needed some more time with all of this. After all it was only a year that they had been apart. A year was barely enough to get over something that had lasted for over 15 years. They were each others first true loves that was a fact.

Mimi somehow wished she had her girlfriend there to hold right now too. Miyako was on a trip though. So she had no one except the little Teddy Bear she carried around with her everywhere.

"Little brother, how I wish I could comfort your soul," she whispered to no one but herself.

  


_One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied_

  
The boy, still holding onto the stone, traced the letters in it. It only made him cry more. Words of love followed from his mouth.

"I despise you now, you know that right. But it really isn't you I hate; it is the fact of what happened. I know that you wouldn't have left if you didn't have to. The angels were jealous of us, love."

The other boy sitting on top of the rock jumped down and held the other tightly. Tears tried to force themselves from his translucent eyes but they could not come.

"If only you knew how true that is," the one whispered to the crying man. No matter how much he tried, the other couldn't feel his touch. He was holding him yes, but his arms produced no matter. His words were left unheard and it made him all the sadder.

_But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day_

  
Mimi noticed that her friend had fallen asleep against the headstone. She got out of the car and made her way to him. She reached down and picked him up to carry him back to the car. Her eyes fell upon the words on the rock.

  
_'Ken Ichijouji Died at age 26 Beloved husband and friend. We will forever miss him.'_

  
Those words brought tears to the girl's eyes. If only Ken knew how much Daisuke was suffering right now. If he only could touch Dai and tell him that he is fine and that Daisuke should live out his life. She looked up at the sky.

"Ken, please, wherever you are. I hope that you are watching over him every second. I hope that you are peaceful and still filled with love of him."

Ken was still sitting on his headstone. He watched Mimi take Daisuke away. He nodded at her word. He was looking out for him every second of the day and night. He would until Daisuke grew old and joined him. He would wait.

  


_Leave me wishing still, for one more day  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

  
  
  
  
  
  
_Pluto's Note: This was so hard for me to write because I knew what the ending was first and I had to stop and dry my face of tear a few times. Did you all like it as much as I truly enjoyed writing it?_


End file.
